1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method and an ink set.
2. Related Art
An ink jet recording method which causes a recording head of an ink jet recording apparatus to discharge minute ink droplets from nozzles to record an image on a recording medium is known in the related art. In recent years, the ink jet recording method has been used for recording an image not only on a recording medium having excellent ink absorbability (for example, plain paper, or the like), but also recording an image on a recording medium having less ink absorbability (low absorbability) (for example, an art paper, a coated paper, or the like), or a recording medium that hardly absorbs an ink (non-absorbability) (for example, plastic film, or the like). Also, the use of a water-based ink including water as a base has been reviewed as for an ink used for recording an image on the recording medium having low absorbability or non-absorbability, from a viewpoint of global environment and safety.
The water-based ink tends to be repelled on a recording medium having low absorbability or a recording medium having non-absorbability compared to a non-water-based ink including an organic solvent as a base. Accordingly, color unevenness of the recorded image is easily generated on the recording medium having low absorbability or non-absorbability. From this viewpoint, for example, it has been attempted to perform surface modification by corona treatment or plasma treatment before forming an image on a sheet (a recording medium) (JP-A-2013-6308 and JP-A-2013-146925). Also, it has been attempted to react a reaction liquid containing a multivalent metal salt with an aqueous (water-based) ink composition on the recording medium having low absorbability (JP-A-2010-23265 and JP-A-2010-23266).
As described above, it is considered that inconvenience such as ink bleed of an image is suppressed, by bringing an ink into contact with a recording medium using a reaction liquid. However, the reaction liquid may be permeated into the recording medium having low absorbability, and an ink may not encounter a sufficient amount of the reaction liquid, which causes the reaction to be performed insufficiently. Also, since the reaction liquid is aqueous, the recording medium having non-absorbability repels the reaction liquid, which makes it difficult for the liquid to be wet and spread, and the ink may not be in contact with the reaction liquid.
In a case where the reaction liquid is prevented from being repelled or permeated by using a recording medium on which a resin layer is formed by a liquid including a resin, durability of a recorded matter may be degraded.
Furthermore, when an ink is attached to an area, without providing a process of drying the reaction liquid in order to simplify a recording process or an apparatus, the ink component may be fixed on the recording medium in a granular shape. In this case, it is understood that adhesion between the ink component and the recording medium cannot be obtained sufficiently, and durability such as abrasion resistance, in particular, wet abrasion resistance becomes insufficient.